What If
by TRIX19
Summary: I looked at her brown orbs as she opened the door. "I'll be back." But she never did. Rated T just in case, otherwise K plus. Couples: Grelson, Zevie, Kavin.
1. The Secret

**New fanfic? WHAT? So... this is a new how to rock fanfic! I have to give exciting news, by the way! For the past few days I've been planning with LunarEclipse22428 the sequel to Black Paint Over my Eyes and... I'm still planning it. If you want a sneak peek and are too excited to wait just PM me and tell me you want one. The sequel is basically about Zander's life and everything that happened to him. And the good thing about the sequel is is that it will still make sense even if you haven't read Black Paint Over my Eyes. Now... I'm probably going to post the sequel in July because im going on a road trip and yeah... Also I am going to continue Broken Inside and Destiny tomorrow! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Secret  
**

* * *

I looked down to see a light gray. I then looked at the sky to see a baby blue. I then looked forward to see kids running and laughing in a park. I then sighed and looked back at the ground. Why were they so happy? Don't they know whats going on? I then looked up again to see my little brother Frankie teaching a little blond girl about his age, seven, how to do the monkey bars. I then looked to his left to see a group of girl giggling and pointing at him. I then smiled a bit. _He's like a seven year old version of Zander!_ I then sighed and looked back at the ground, again.

_Zander_. He's going to hate me, I know he will. Along with the rest of the band... and Grace. I have been helping Grace through all of her problems lately. And I know, I know! Stevie Baskara helping out a perf? It's crazy right? But the thing is... Grace is more than a perf. She's actually a human being and she has her ups and downs. See, Grace has a _huge_ crush on Nelson but knows that everyone will hate the both of them if they start dating. And not only that, but her parents just got divorced and are fighting over her. Grace even told me that her parents are making _her_ choose which parent she wants to stay and live with. And that both could _not_ be an answer.

But just because Grace was telling me her problems doesn't mean I was telling her. I didn't tell _anyone_ about what was happening to my family. If I did, I wouldn't be known as tough Baskara but as poor little Stevie! I didn't want any pity from anyone! Not Kacey, not Nelson, not Kevin, and not even Zander. They would start comforting me, thinking that it will make me feel better when all it does is make me feel weak.

I then looked up again to see Frankie running towards me. "Come on Stevie! Run around with me!" Frankie exclaimed. I smiled and shook my head at the little brown eyed boy.

"Not right now, maybe tomorrow," I replied. Frankie then groaned and looked at me.

"You, Benny, Ethan, Rory, and Jessie **(A/N Shoutout to anyone who notices where I got Stevie's older brother's names from! Haha, I couldn't help it!) **have been saying that for the past month!" Frankie sighed. I then put my hand on Frankie's shoulder.

"You know what Frankie?" I asked the little boy. "In a little bit we'll own our own park!" Frankie's eyes lit up as he looked at me.

"Really?" Frankie asked. I then nodded.

"Yeah! Seriously! And we'll play in it every single day!" I confirmed him. Frankie smiled, hugged me, and then ran back to the monkey bars. Sometimes I just wish he really knew what was going on...

* * *

**Heylo! Soooo how was Chapter 1? Now, does anyone know Stevie's secret? I kind of gave it away. haha:)**


	2. The Drop Out

**NO WAY! TEN REVIEWS! I feel so loved... haha! So... apparently I didn't give it away... thank god because I thought I did! Well, that's just me being me. So... shoutout to InkHeart4112, Kayleighann5, iLoveLuluAntariksa, HOAluvr4life (luv your nickname!), Guest #2, AriZevie4EVER, hoarocker101, broizzlesmoke323, and Rockets Love! And Guest #1 you made me blush! And thank you guys for amazing comments! **

**I don't own HTR, and if you think that I do then you're a moron:)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Drop Out  
**

* * *

Stevie walked in the practice room to see Nelson and Kevin playing their video games and Zander playing his ukelele. Stevie smiled and dropped her bag on the ground and flopped down next to Zander on the couch. "So Z, where's Kacey?" Stevie asked her best friend. Zander put his ukelele down and shrugged.

"I don't know... I think she's late again," Zander replied. "And when I say again, I mean the hundredth time this month," Stevie nodded, Kacey has been late to band practice almost everyday, and it has been very annoying.

"Why is she late all the time?" Stevie then asked turning to the two video game addicts.

"I don't know, maybe she's flirting with Dean," Nelson suggested. The four of them nodded in agreement. If Kacey was doing anything she was either fighting with the Perfs or flirting with a guy. And that guy would probably be Dean.

"I don't even see why she likes Dean," Stevie started. "He's not cute, not funny, not smart-"

"What does smart have to do with anything?" Zander then interrupted. Stevie then rolled her eyes.

'No one wants a stupid boyfriend," Stevie reminded him.

"True..." Zander then said as Kacey ran into the room.

"Hey guys!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Hey Kacey," The other four said glumly. Kacey then frowned and looked at her band mates.

"Wow, you guys seem upset!" Kacey exclaimed. Stevie then turned to Kacey.

"Well... you're late again," Stevie told her. Kacey then face palmed her face, frowning as she did so.

"Ugh! I'm _so_ sorry guys! It won't happen again!" Kacey exclaimed. Then Nelson, Kevin, Zander, and Stevie looked at her. "What?"

"You've already said that like... what? EVERYDAY!" Kevin yelled. Kacey flipped her hair and rolled her eyes.

"No I-" Kacey was interrupted by Nelson holding a voice recorder in his hands. He pressed the on button, letting the recordings play.

_"Sorry! It won't happen again!" "Oops! Time went so fast... It won't happen again!" "Gosh! Um... I promise! This is the last last time!"_

Kacey then stood there breathless. She then looked at Nelson. "You record all of this?" Nelson then nodded. "Well... this time a mean it!" Stevie then rolled her eyes, not believing in a word Kacey said.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

Zander and Stevie walked down the parking lot together, quietly. "So... Stevie!" Zander exclaimed as Stevie looked at him. "Do you need a ride home or something?" Stevie then shook her head.

"Nah! I'll just walk," Stevie answered. Zander nodded as he and Stevie went their separate ways.

* * *

"I'm home!" Stevie yelled, letting her voice echo in the old house. Stevie dropped her bag on the couch and looked around the quiet house and sighed. "Anybody home?" Stevie then asked as she felt someone's hand cover her mouth. Stevie panicked and started to kick. The person stopped, let go of her, and started laughing. Stevie then turned around to see her older brother Ethan. "What the hell Ethan!?" Stevie exclaimed.

"You were _so_ scared!" Ethan laughed. Stevie then rolled her eyes.

"And so will you when I punch that grin off your face!" Stevie threatened as Ethan put his arm up in surrender.

"Gosh! Someone is feisty!" Ethan exclaimed. "Come on, it was just a joke!"

"Whatever!" Stevie then snapped. "So, did mom tell Benny or Rory-"

"No, she didn't even tell Jessie, we're the only two who knows... besides mom and dad," Ethan answered as the two siblings sat on the couch. "I still can't believe it, after everything... wow."

"I know right! I mean, I'm trying to help but dad keeps on telling me to keep the money, keep it for college!" Ethan then looked over at his little 16 year old sister. "But who knows? Maybe I'll become a drop-out like Rory..."

"Come on Steves, don't say that!" Ethan exclaimed. "Rory only dropped out to help mom and dad, but you on the other hand... you are the _only_ Baskara girl... besides mom! I mean, mom and dad want you to be successful! They want _all_ of us o be successful! But Rory just risked it, for all of us. And you're dad's little girl, it will break his heart if you do," Ethan then told Stevie. Stevie then sighed.

"What about Frankie?" Stevie then asked her 17 year old brother. Ethan shrugged.

"I... I don't know."

* * *

**Hey peoples! Sorry it took forever I just got a writers-block... it sucked. So... how is chapter 2? What is the secret? Keep on guessing! Did I give it away? Anyway! Read Another Scream, it's a HTR story! The Discovery of the hooded one is coming soon! **

**Anyway... bye!  
**

**:)  
**


	3. The Stolen Car

**Well... I've been gone for a while! Well I'm BACK!**

**I don't own HTR, and if you think that I do then you're a moron:)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Stolen Car  
**

* * *

"Stevana!" Stevie stopped and turned around to see her best friend Zander running behind her. "Wait up!" Stevie waited for the brunette to catch up, and when he did she eyed him.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Zander looked down at his shirt to see a sweat mark by his neck. He groaned and ruffled his hair.

"This shirt was new!"

Stevie smirked. "Of course it was!"

"Anyway, I had to run to school because someone stole my car!" Zander exclaimed. Stevie's eyes widened, surprised at what he just said.

"Wait... what?!" Stevie asked. "Your car? But how...?"

"I went to the grocery store to get some milk and POOF!" Zander made an exaggerated hand gesture before he went on, "it was gone!" Stevie thought for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Dude! Did you forget to lock your car again?" Zander scoffed.

"What? No!" Stevie raised her eyebrows and looked at Zander, catching his lie. Zander groaned and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Good. You deserved it."

Zander stopped walking and looked at Stevie. "What do you mean-"

"I mean that if you don't lock your car even a little baby can steal it!" Stevie exclaimed as she kept on walking, leaving Zander there.

"Well! I... I have no comeback..."

* * *

The day flew by fast and Stevie was already on her way home. As she walked up her driveway she heard a car engine and turned around to see a bright green car driving towards her. Stevie knew that car, she knew that car very well. "Zander...?"

The drove up the driveway slowly and came to a stop. Stevie stared at the car, waiting for her friend to jump out of the car and tell her that he found the vehicle. The person who stepped out of the car was someone Stevie did not suspect. Stevie's eyes widened.

"Rory!" Stevie run up to her big brother who nodded and sighed at the look of the car.

"Like it?" Rory asked as he rubbed Stevie's back.

"B-But-"

"Yeah... I know. You're probably wondering, how did you afford this Rory? Well, here it is!" Stevie raised her eyebrows at her tall, tanish brother who smiled showing all of his teeth. "I found it!"

"You mean you stole it."

"Well... yeah but the owner of this car is a moron!" The two Baskara siblings looked at the car for a moment. "I mean... he left the car open with the keys in the car! How stupid..."

Stevie nodded, remembering how stupid Zander was. "But wait... what are you going to do with it?"

"Sell it," Rory answered simply. "I mean, it's a good car... good shape. People would love it!" Stevie was quiet for a moment before answering.

"And so would the owner."

* * *

**Hey peoples! I was gone for like years... SORRY! Was it bad? Review if you like, and scoff and spit on your screen if you don't!  
**

**Anyway... bye!  
**

**:)  
**


	4. The Blueberry

**OKAY MY PEEPS! I'm continuing this story EVERY Wednesday! I was busy for the last two days so I wasn't able to post a new chapter! PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!  
**

**So... yeah! Read and enjoy!**

**I don't own HTR, and if you think that I do then you're a moron:)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Blueberry  
**

* * *

Stevie sat down at their normal lunch table the next day to see her friend Zander staring at his sandwich. The brunette smiled lightly and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Z... are you okay-"

"No!" Stevie frowned, taken back a bit from Zander's snappiness. Zander sighed and looked up at his best friend. "I'm... I'm sorry..." He apologized while Stevie took a bite out of her sandwich slowly. "It's just... my mom. She's like... super mad at me and stuff... no biggie."

"It's about the car... right?" Stevie asked, feeling a pang of guilt run through her. Zander sighed _again_ and scratched his head.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, as he picked up a blueberry from his lunch tray. The two friends fell into a silence as the flirty teenager observed the blueberry. "What... what's wrong with it, Steves?" Stevie raised her eyebrows at her best friend.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. Zander threw the blueberry to Stevie, who caught it in response. She then looked at it and rolled her eyes. "Nothing's wrong with it Zander!" Stevie snapped as she threw the blueberry back to her friend.

Zander caught it and sighed. "Since when were raisins blue?" Stevie stifled a laughed and looked over at Zander.

"Okay Z... you're going insane!"

"Eh?" Zander looked up at the brunette and squinted his eyes. Stevie frowned and picked up a blueberry from her own lunch tray.

"This is a blueberry! Blueberry, meet Zander!" Stevie said sarcastically, causing Zander to gasp.

"Hello blueberry!"

Stevie rolled her eyes and slammed her head onto the lunch table. "Oh my god!" Stevie watched in disbelief as Zander had a conversation with his blueberry. "I would have expected this from Kevin but... but not you!"

"Expected what?" Stevie turned around to see Kevin, Nelson, and Kacey standing there with their lunch trays. As the three of them sat down, Stevie pointed towards Zander, who was staring at his blueberries with a smile on his face. Nelson backed up a bit and turned to Kevin, who was sitting in between Nelson and Kacey.

"Is he...?"

"I think so!" Kevin exclaimed with wide eyes. Kacey licked her lips and tapped Zander on the shoulder.

"Uh... Zander are you-"

"I DIDN'T SLEEP!" Zander interrupted Kacey, causing his band mates to eye him weirdly. Kacey gulped and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Good... for you...?"

"My baby!" Zander cried, slamming his head onto his sandwich, acting as if it was a pillow. "What would Ivy do without me? Did someone hurt her? Poor Ivy... my baby!" Nelson, Kevin, and Kacey turned to Stevie with confusion written all over their faces.

"Ivy is his car-"

"Oh Ivy baby!"

Nelson took a bite out of his sandwich slowly while Zander cried about his car. "This is... _different_... that's for sure!" He exclaimed, causing Stevie to roll her eyes with a smile. Just if he knew how different everything was going to be in a while...

* * *

**Hey peoples! Was it bad? Review if you like, and scoff and spit on your screen if you don't!  
**

**I tried... and well... I just thought Zander crying over his car would be like him! AND I KNOW! IT WAS SHORT! SORRY!  
**

**Anyway... bye!  
**

**:)  
**


End file.
